


Buddies

by dancinguniverse



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/pseuds/dancinguniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cary smiles, pressing his glass against his cheek. “You know what I’d really like?” he asks, and Alicia indulges him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I want to get laid,” he says frankly, and then bursts into laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a while back to Tumblr, I'm just cleaning up a bit.

Cary smiles, pressing his glass against his cheek. “You know what I’d really like?” he asks, and Alicia indulges him.

“What?”

“I want to get laid,” he says frankly, and then bursts into laughter.

Alicia laughs too, surprised and amused. “Prison was that much of a dry spell?” she asks, and Cary shakes his head.

“Turns out when I’m not in imminent danger, Kalinda is less…” he tilts his head side to side, searching for the words. “Less inclined to indulge me,” is what comes out, and Alicia makes a face.

“I don’t need to know,” she says quickly, and Cary laughs again, a little sourly this time.

“No, I just mean–” he sighs. “She’s not really that into me. We’re friends, and sometimes we’re more, but I think she just feels sorry for me. And I guess she has less to feel sorry for these days.”

Alicia winces. “I’m sorry,” she offers.

He shakes his head, forcing a smile back. “Don’t worry about it. It’s probably for the best. And I wasn’t trying to be a sad sack. Kinda the opposite. I’m feeling good! I’m practicing law again, I won my first case since I got out–” Alicia raises her glass, and he clinks his against hers. “Thanks.” He sips his drink. “Not that I’m not enjoying this,” he tips his head in her direction. “I’m just saying. It’d be better if I had some chance of getting laid in my future.”

He looks wistfully around the bar. “I didn’t realize that being the boss would rule out literally everyone I work with.”

“Clearly not,” Alicia has to point out, and he makes a face, shaking his head.

“Doesn’t count. Kalinda doesn’t work for anyone.”

Alicia tilts her head in acknowledgment.

“And I think I need a break from girlfriends for a while. She was probably right. I got too wrapped up. I couldn’t turn it off with her, I don’t know why, but I miss sex not meaning anything, just being for fun.”

“I’m sure you could find someone if you tried. You want me to take off?” Her tone is teasing, but she’s not, not really. There are plenty of unpaired women scattered throughout the bar. She has no doubt Cary could charm his way home with one of them. It’s not like he’s unattractive.

But he shakes his head. “It just feels trashy, picking up strange girls in bars. I own my own firm. Shouldn’t I have stopped that kind of thing back in law school?”

“Ah,” Alicia observes, and sips at her drink. “You developed standards. I had that problem.”

Cary eyes her skeptically. “When?”

She braces herself, and manages to answer lightly. “After Will. Peter and I have… an agreement. I get lonely too. But if you think you’ve got it rough, try being a married woman over forty.”

Cary snorts. “Oh, bullshit.”

She blinks at him in surprise. “Excuse me?”

Cary waves a hand. “You could have any man in here if you looked at him the right way.”

She sips her drink primly. “Well, like you said. I also have standards. I tried the anonymous bar hookup. Couldn’t follow through.”

Cary doesn’t seem to have anything to say to that, and suddenly finds his drink solely worth of his attention. He drinks it a little faster than usual. Alicia suddenly hears their conversation, and bites back the laugh that is her first response. No. It’s a terrible idea.

Like Cary said, they work together. But not for each other. And it’s been so long since she had anyone, and Cary is indeed in fine form tonight, happy and relaxed and really, he’s always been attractive…

“The Sheraton across the street has nice showers,” she remarks, studying the array of liquor bottles behind the bar.

Cary turns fully sideways in his seat to study her, and she turns her head to face him, one eyebrow raised. “Do they?” he asks slowly, after a long minute.

She looks at him seriously. “Just this,” she warns. “It can’t be a thing.”

Cary nods once, a slow smile stretching across his face. “Yeah. Just a little thing.”

She drains her drink and gathers her purse. “I’ll text you the room number.”


End file.
